I Saw A Ghost, She Saw Me
by Zerou
Summary: Apa reaksi Hotaru kalau bertemu dengan hantu?


**I Sa****w A Ghost, She Saw Me**

**Disclaimer: Akimine Kamijo**

**Author: Zerou**

**Rating: K+**

**Genre: Humor/Horror**

Kelopak mata itu terlalu berat untuk dibuka. Sayangnya sinar matahari bersinar terlalu silau untuk mata itu. Ia membuka matanya pelan-pelan. Dilihatlah sekelilingnya yang hanya terdiri dari 5 orang. Tunggu! Seharusnya dengan dirinya, jumlahnya 5 orang. Kenapa malah terlihat 5 orang? Bukannya seharusnya 4 orang?

"Aku masih tertidur, ya? Pasti ini mimpi," ujar cowok itu tanpa ekspresi.

Sesosok manusia yang tidak dikenalnya menoleh pada cowok itu dan mengembangkan senyumnya.

x x x x x x x x

"Itu masa lalu yang 'sedikit' menyeramkan," ujar Akira yang sedang bernostalgia dengan 'mantan' anggota Shiseiten yang lain dan tambahan yaitu Kyo. Kecuali Hotaru, mereka sedang asyik bercerita tentang masa lalu. Hotaru sendiri sedang bermain-main dengan ulat bulu.

Yuya, Benitora, Sasuke, dan Yukimura menghampiri kelompok yang sedang bernostalgia itu.

"Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?" tanya Yuya ramah.

"Tentang hal-hal mesum?" tanya Benitora yang nerocos begitu saja. Pukulan dahsyat Yuya mendarat di kepala cowok berbandana itu.

"Nggosip seperti halnya yang dilakukan cewek-cewek?" tanya Sasuke.

"Kami sedang membicarakan kisahku dan Kyo yang mesra saat kami masih bersama dulu," jawab Akari dengan gaya cewek.

"Bukan, bukan itu..." sangkal Akira dan Bontenmaru. Kyo hanya diam dan tersenyum mendengar ucapan Akari.

"Lalu, apa yang sebenarnya kalian bicarakan?" tanya Yukimura yang masih dengan senyumannya.

Akira menghela nafas. Ia menjawab, "Kami membicarakan keanehan kelakuan 'orang yang suka bengong' itu."

"Hotaru?"

"Yeah..."

"Memangnya ada apa dengan dia?" tanya Yuya bingung.

"Duduklah dan dengarkan," kata Bontenmaru pada teman-temannya yang masih berdiri itu. Mereka berempat pun duduk di dekat keempat orang yang bernostalgia.

x x x x x x x x

Hotaru tidak kenal siapa orang yang tersenyum padanya itu. Ia tak mengacuhkannya. Ia malah bersiap-siap untuk tidur lagi. Kepalan tangan yang menyakitkan hadir di kepala Hotaru.

"Bangun, pemalas! Hari sudah siang!" teriak manusia raksasa berotot tebal itu pada cowok yang tanpa ekspresi itu.

"Aku bukan pemalas..." jawabnya sembari membangkitkan tubuhnya yang masih terbaring. Orang itu masih ada, pikir Hotaru saat melihat sekelilingnya.

Anggota Shiseiten dan Kyo saat ini sedang makan pagi bersama. Orang yang dilihat Hotaru masih ada. Ia masih terduduk di atas batu dan tak melepas tatapan matanya pada sang iblis yang telah mencuri perhatiannya. Terlihat gagah, sangar, berwibawa, ohh... penuh karisma, mungkin begitu yang dipikirkan orang itu. Hotaru kini menanyakan pada rekannya tentang orang itu.

"Kita kedatangan tamu, ya?" tanya Hotaru.

"Tidak, kok. Aku tidak merasakan kehadiran orang di sekitar kita ini," jawab Akira sambil menyantap sarapannya.

"Tapi, orang yang sedang duduk di sana itu siapa?" tanya Hotaru lagi sambil menunjukkan batu yang diduduki orang yang dilihat Hotaru. Anggota yang lain diam. Mereka tidak melihat apa-apa di sekitar batu yang ditunjuk Hotaru.

"Mana?" tanya Akari.

"Di atas batu itu. Dia sedang duduk melihat Kyo."

"Tidak ada siapapun," ujar Akira.

"Tapi, orang itu sedang menatap Kyo."

"Seperti apa dia?"

"Berambut hitam sebahu, matanya coklat, memakai kimono cewek yang berwarna biru muda, wajahnya... wajah cewek," jelas Hotaru.

"Mungkin dia halusinasimu, Hotaru. Sejak aku bangun hingga sekarang, aku tak melihat siapapun di sana," kata Bontenmaru sambil menepuk bahu Hotaru.

"Mungkin yang kau ucapkan barusan tipe cewek idamanmu," goda Akari.

"Aku tidak tertarik pada cewek. Mereka cuma berisik dan merepotkan," lanjut Hotaru.

"Cewek itu 'kan manis, cantik dan menggemaskan," ujar Akari sambil menunjuk dirinya.

"Kau 'kan bukan cewek. Kau cuma banci yang berisik, menyebalkan dan merepotkan," tutur Hotaru dengan sopan, dingin dan seenak perut sendiri.

Ucapan barusan tak bisa melukiskan bagaimana nasib Hotaru selanjutnya dengan kata-kata. Mati, tepatnya.

"Ayo, pergi. Kita tidak bisa berlama-lama di sini," ajak Kyo yang akhirnya ngomong juga. Anggota Shiseiten, yah lebih tepatnya anak buah Kyo, mengikuti perintah bosnya.

Wanita yang dilihat Hotaru mengikuti gerombolan 'penjahat' itu. Hotaru kini benar-benar tak mengacuhkan orang itu. Dia sudah tidak peduli orang itu mau mengikuti mereka atau tidak. Yang jelas jangan sampai mengganggu dirinya sendiri. Dasar egois!

Malam menjelang begitu cepat. Kyo dan Shiseiten berhenti. Mereka memutuskan untuk beristirahat dan terlelap dalam mimpi untuk menunggu esok pagi yang cerah.

Suara dengkuran mereka hebat sekali. Gaya tidur mereka juga hebat. Cuma Kyo yang tidur dengan tenang, duduk dan tidak ngorok.

Tengah malam...

Hotaru terbangun karena ingin buang air kecil.

"Ah... leganya."

Hotaru kembali ke tempat di mana ia tidur. Ia melihat lagi wanita itu. Wanita itu masih saja menatap Kyo. Hotaru hanya diam dan bersiap-siap untuk tidur lagi.

Tiba-tiba saja, wanita itu menghampiri Hotaru. Ia menghampiri cowok dingin itu dengan terbang. Hotaru terpana. Ia justru bertepuk tangan dan berkomentar, "Hebat!! Bagaimana kau bisa melakukannya? Bisa kau ajari aku?"

Wanita itu kaget. Ia bertanya, "Kau teman pria bermata merah itu 'kan? Bisakah aku tahu namanya?"

"Oh... Kyo. Tapi, aku bukan temannya, dia rivalku!" jawab Hotaru.

"Jadi... dia bernama Kyo. Anu... maukah kau menolongku?"

"Kau transparan, ya. Aku baru sadar. Ah, kau juga tidak bisa kusentuh. Keren... Jurus apa yang kau pakai?" tanya balik Hotaru.

"Kenapa orang ini sama sekali nggak nyambung, sih?!" pikir wanita itu heran. Wanita itu meneruskan permintaannya.

"Aku ingin kau menyampaikan salamku pada pria yang bernama Kyo itu..."

"Kenapa harus aku?" sela Hotaru.

"Karena cuma kamu yang bisa melihatku!"

"Jadi, kau ini apaan?" tanya Hotaru dengan begonya.

"Hantu..." jawab wanita itu dengan menakut-nakuti Hotaru.

"Oh... hantu," ujar Hotaru ringan sambil memukul telapak tangan kirinya.

"Kenapa orang ini tidak takut, sih?" pikir wanita itu.

Mereka terdiam. Hari sudah semakin dingin.

"Kalau tidak ada keperluan lagi, aku mau tidur," ujar Hotaru yang siap merebahkan tubuhnya.

"Ah, tunggu! Tolong sampaikan ini pada pria bernama Kyo itu," bisik wanita itu di telinga Hotaru.

"Oke."

"Tolong, ya," pinta wanita itu dan sosoknya semakin menghilang.

"Perempuan itu hilang kemana, sih?" pikir Hotaru di benaknya, "Ah, emang gue pikirin. Tidur, ah..."

Hotaru tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

x x x x x x x x

Hari sudah pagi lagi. Cowok yang ekspresinya tak pernah berubah itu dibangunkan oleh Bontenmaru tiap paginya. Hotaru teringat apa pesan yang harus disampaikan sesuai permintaan wanita itu tadi malam. Ia menghampiri Kyo.

"Kyo..." panggil Hotaru.

"Eng?"

"Aku sayang kamu," lanjutnya.

Akira dan Bontenmaru menyemburkan minuman yang ada di mulutnya. Matanya melotot karena kaget. Akari langsung memeluk Kyo.

"Takkan kuserahkan Kyo pada orang sedingin kau!" teriak Akari histeris.

"Apa maksudmu mengucapkan hal itu?" tanya Kyo yang masih tenang saja mendengar ucapan Hotaru barusan. Kurasa sebenarnya Kyo gemetaran mendengar ucapan Hotaru yang tidak biasa dan mengerikan itu.

"Itu pesan dan salam dari wanita yang kulihat kemarin," jawab Hotaru menjelaskan hal yang sebenarnya.

"Lalu, dimana wanita itu?" tanya Kyo lagi.

"Ah, dia menghilang kemarin malam setelah menitipkan pesan itu padaku. Oh, ya dia bisa terbang, transparan, dan tak bisa kusentuh. Dia juga menyebut dirinya hantu," cerita Hotaru panjang lebar.

Anggota Shiseiten yang lain dan Kyo serempak berpikir, "Orang ini benar-benar bego, dan tak kenal takut, ya? Jelas-jelas ada hantu di depannya, dia masih bisa santai!"

"Aku mau tanya, hantu itu apaan, sih?"

"Ah, orang ini benar-benar bego, apa?" pikir mereka lagi

x x x x x x x x

"Begitulah..." kata Akira mengakhiri kisahnya.

Keempat orang yang baru saja mendengar cerita itu terdiam. Kisah yang hebat. Mereka terlalu kaget setelah mendengar cerita yang benar-benar seperti buatan (emang buatan 'kan?!).

"Tak kusangka Hotaru bisa mengucapkan hal itu," komentar Yukimura.

"Rasanya mengerikan Hotaru yang itu mengucapkan hal seperti itu," ujar Sasuke.

"Rasanya mau muntah," kata Benitora.

"Aku jadi bingung, Hotaru itu sebenarnya bagaimana, sih?" tanya Yuya yang bingung.

"Pikiran orang itu tak bisa ditebak."

"Katanya dia jenius, tapi mendengar cerita barusan sepertinya dia bego."

"Kata orang, perbandingan antara orang jenius dan orang bodoh itu hanya setipis kertas," ujar Akira.

"Memangnya ada apa denganku?" tanya Hotaru yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"HUWAA!!" teriak gerombolan itu kaget. Kecuali Kyo.

"Hmm?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa..."

"Orang ini selamanya tak bisa diduga," pikir gerombolan itu bersamaan.

Hotaru bingung dengan kelakuan teman-temannya. Mungkin memang harus begitu.

**OWARI**


End file.
